Home Among the Snakes
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Everyone gets sorted into the right houses and not everyone is pleased about it. Basically a Harry abuse story if everyone had been sorted properly. Warnings: child abuse (Harry and Draco), depression, anxiety, eating disorders, self harm and suicidal thoughts and actions, slash (male/male relationships). Pairings: Harry/Draco friendship, Harry/Snape mentorship.


**Home among the snakes**

 **AN:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The book and its ideas and characters are property of JK Rowling and the movies are property of Warner Brothers. No profit is made from this fan fiction or will be and no infringement intended. This is entertainment only.

 **Summary:** Everyone gets sorted into the right houses and not everyone is pleased about it. Whats meant to be Gryffindor's golden boy is sorted into Slytherin.

 **Warnings:** child abuse (Harry and Draco), depression, anxiety, eating disorders, self harm and suicidal thoughts and actions, slash (male/male relationships).

 **Pairings:** Harry/Draco friendship, Harry/Snape mentorship, slash pairings decided as story goes on.

 **START**

Harry found himself more than nervous. Afraid even. This old hat was going to sort him? He was being silly. It was a joke played on first years...surely. Still he found himself wary of the hat.

He heard names being called, with each running off to a table looking fairly happy. It was Hermione's turn. She looked as nervous as he felt! Still she sat on the wooden stool and the old hat was placed on her head. It seemed the hat was speaking to her for she looked focussed. Could the hat read minds? Would the hat see his shameful past and tell a teacher?

He looked up in time to hear the hat call out. "Ravenclaw!"

When it was Ron's turn, he looked nervous but seemed to know where he would end up. Perks of living in the wizarding world, he supposed.

When the hat called "Gryfindor", Ron looked pleased. He ran to some other children who also had red hair. Probably family.

Names went by. A strange girl called Luna was sorted into Hufflepuff. A boy who looked like he was going to pass out, Neville, was sorted into Ravenclaw. An arrogant boy called Draco became a Slytherin.

Finally it was his turn. A hush fell over the room. And it wasn't his imagination. Curious faces stared at him and some glared. He supposed it was something to do with this "boy who lived" nonsense. Really? A mere baby somehow defeats a powerful dark wizard and he suddenly becomes a hero? Was the wizarding world so lacking?

The hat spoke in his mind and he nearly jumped off his chair. _Curious, you have a bravery. All the things you have endured, but also a thirst for knowledge. Such a hungry mind. Oh...right there! You have power. You want to prove to your no good muggles that your right. Yes I know._ "Slytherin!" the hat called sounding pleased with its (or was it his?) self. _May Slytherin lead you to your great destiny, young warlock!_

The hall was silent. Teachers stared in amazement and students gave him suspicious glares. What was so different about him now? How had this "hero" failed soon?

He tried not to worry about it and moved to his table. Draco made room and he nodded his thanks. A scrunched up scrap of paper made it into his hands. Harry opened it carefully 'Goodluck Potter. You look lost. Meet me in our dorm and I will explain'. Harry gave Draco a small smile of thanks.

When the tables filled with food, Harry gasped in shock. Usually he kept his composure but this...how could he explain that his so called 'Family' starved him? This was more food than even Dudley could eat...even more than that greedy uncle of his could eat. He looked around the great table and he was assured he wasn't the only one. While some could be explained by having muggle lives, Harry could see exact things about people.

Like the fact that many at this table had abusive guardians in some way. He would keep that to himself. Still he felt a little more at home. These people might understand him.

At the common room everyone seemed to be waiting, so the other first years followed this. Severus Snape entered the room, his cloak swishing dramatically. He eyed the crowd, pausing on young Harry. Harry tried to hide under the look but he couldn't. Would this man know his secret so easily?

"First years, you are fortunate to be in my house" the teacher began in his deep baritone, sounding rather protective. "In Slytherin, you won't be loved by others of Hogwarts. They will consider you untrustworthy and think that you will become a dark wizard. Be wary of even teachers." he sounded almost sad. "But you are Slytherin. The sorting hat knows where you belong. Protect one another and don't prove them right. You will be tempted to fight back, but this will only show them that you are sly and have dark desires. Your friends are all here. All around you. We protect each other, we are family. You may speak to me anytime if you need anything. The rules are listed and I expect you to follow them. Its for your own good." he finished, the teacher sounding earnest.

"Where are our head boys and girls?" he called and some students pushed their way forward. Harry moved toward the bulletin board as the crowd dissipated.

He quickly read the rule list.

 _1\. No fighting in public. Disputes are solved through a head boy._

 _2\. No yelling or aggression. If you require someone to vent to, ask a head boy for your Head of house._

 _3\. No touching another student without their permission._

 _4\. The head of house and head boys and girls are always available to help you. Use them!_

It seemed reasonable to Harry.

There was another notice.

 _All students to report to Madame Pomfrey for start of term health checks. A student will fetch you._

That was...that was bad...worse than bad...Would his family find out? They would kill him. The "boy who lived" would be "the boy whose family killed him".

"I hear its not that bad. My mother was here. In Slytherin. They won't tell your parents." Draco said, breaking Harry out of his trance.

Harry shook his head, "You don't understand, they will kill me." he said breathlessly.

Draco looked at him sadly, a look that was much nicer than the blank mask before. "You've guessed that a lot of us don't come from good homes. Its frightening but Uncle Sev will make sure your okay. Just ask some of the older students."

Indeed some of the older students looked relieved. Like they knew they would be safe here. Like they knew they could heal here.

"Maybe" Harry said sounding less convinced. 

**AN: R & R**


End file.
